Arethusa Selendris
This character is created by User:Lunari64. Arethusa Selendris is a Benthosian maiden, serving as the right-hand of Thomas Atlanteum and archmage of Benthos. History Early Life Ripples of Fate Main article: Ancient Kings: Transitions/The Benthos King: Depths of Strength Personality Arethusa is known to be quite calm and controlled. She does not mind accepting the kindness of others, whether intimate or friendly, especially with his king. She can even manage to control her feelings even if she is shocked, as evident in Paedeus Formosea's jests, in which when she was completely flustered due to his "proposal", she hid her flushed face while maintaining her tranquility. She is kind of a busybody, always having work to do. This is always evident in her time as an archmage. During council meetings, she sets her mind in prioritizing her duties through investigation, research, studying, and other things necessary and good. She also manages all her belongings in order as implied in her preparation for her exploration on the Isle of Hydrargalwood. Though not very talkative, Arethusa is very kind towards others. Even though she has duties to prioritize as a civil servant, she also tries to help other people in need, since she deems compassion necessary for anyone. This one factor among all her attributes led Thomas to choose her as her right-hand because she is very responsible with herself and others. She is rather pacifistic at most times. She lets Thomas deal with the enemy in combat since she believes that he can manage it better as a man and as the king of his people. However, she also advises Thomas to deal some things in a more peaceful way as he tends to settle such with an old-fashioned, man-to-man, yet rather impetuous manner. To avoid unnecessary combat, she often uses her Methydran Magic to distract his opponents while allowing Thomas to subdue them himself. She will only participate directly in combat in rare cases. Abilities Hydrokinesis : Her hydrokinetic power is almost on par with the Vis Hera of Water, Bathyna Arteselinus, but is more experienced in using it, as the archmage of Benthos. Methydran Magic : This ability is unique to the Methydra clan, in which the user is able to morph its whole body into literal water. This renders any physical attack thrown at her useless. In this state, she can also negate average-tier pyrokinetic abilities. However, she cannot revert to normal if a physical attack is phasing through her liquefied body. Trident Arts Enhanced Motor Skills : She has fairly good reaction time and reflexes, allowing her to easily sense incoming projectiles within a 50-meter radius and react accordingly. Her balance is also adequate for battle. Healing Magic Selendrian Magic Weaknesses Electric Vulnerability : Being a Benthosian, Arethusa is vulnerable to electricity, and even one small shock can leave her stunned for several seconds. She is even more vulnerable to electricity when liquefied, and shocks can prevent her from reforming for a while. In Antiquus, only few Antiquians are known to manipulate electricity so this weakness is uncommon in the planet unless she travels in another universe. Insufficient Close-Combat Experience : Due to being trained as a mage instead of a close-combat fighter, she lacks experience in unarmed close combat. Long Reformation Time : Although she can liquefy herself on a whim, Arethusa takes several seconds to reform from the liquid back to her normal self. This makes reforming nearly impossible mid-combat. Her increased electric vulnerability also carries on until Arethusa is completely finished reforming. On top of this, she also cannot reform in several extreme circumstances, such as being frozen, trapped in too small of a space (e.g. a bottle), or having a physical attack phasing through her. Numerous Elemental Vulnerabilities : While liquefied, Arethusa also gains a plethora of new elemental weaknesses. Ice will cause her liquefied body to freeze, preventing her from reforming. Any control over flora can cause her to be absorbed by plants, a situation which is difficult for her to get out of. While she cannot take direct fire damage, sufficient heat could cause her to evaporate, which she cannot reform from until she cools, or a fellow hydrokinetic brings her water molecules back together into one place. Trivia *Her first name Arethusa means waterer in Greek. *Her surname Selendris is a handmade derivative of the name Selena which means moon in Greek. This is a play on her family magic that utilizes the reflected light of the moon. *Her middle name Methydra originated from two Greek words: meta means change while hydros means water. This is a play on her true liquefaction ability learned by such a clan. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Antiquians